That Dreadful sense of a Magical puppet
by WhataJhones
Summary: This is a sort of spin off from "That dreadful sense of magic" but from the more point of view of August. The first few chapters have been revised, but are generally the same. The change in story begins at chapter six ish . As always, it starts of right after the season finale, Charming reunion, perhaps romance... Read to find out... Romance, family etc... LR
1. A Land With Magic

_A continuation from the final- Version two, with different August focussed storyline._

_Enjoy _

_Unfortunately I don't happen to own this._

Chapter one: A Land With Magic…

Emma held Henry close, as the mist receded and gasps of confusion filled the hospital room. Emma looked around warily, and as the mist had almost disappeared entirely, she felt a deep sense of foreboding; nothing could consume the town like that and leave it untouched, something must have happened, so… What did it do?

Henry peeked out from her arms in wonder, he felt that same bubbling excitement as he had when he had realised the curse had broken , but he dismissed it quickly; it wasn't the time to get excited. But he couldn't help but smile, as he thought of Operation Cobra and the success.

"What was that? " Henry asked curiously, he pulled out of Emma's grasp and looked out the window, just in time to see the mist disappear entirely from where it came.

Emma shrugged and glanced carefully at Dr Whale and Mother Superior, who were still just as puzzled as before. "I have no idea, but it couldn't have been good ".

Mother Superior shook her head in sudden disbelief, "No, it can't be ", she whispered, staring out the window with a look of horror, or shock on her face. "He couldn't have accomplished such a thing ", she whispered.

Emma looked at the supposed holy woman puzzled, "What? Did what? Who are you talking about? What was that? "She demanded.

Henry cocked his head to the side curiously, and before anyone could say anything, he piped up, "Who are you supposed to be? "He was burning with unanswered questions, and feeling that he would explode if he didn't ask quickly.

Mother Superior glanced down at him, still lost in thought and with a slightly disturbed look on her face she answered, "I go by many names, dear. One being, Reul Ghorm, but most refer to me as The Blue Fairy ".

Henry's mouth hung open slightly with awe, he grinned, wide eyed up at Emma; who looked slightly uncomfortable still with the idea of Henry's theory being true.

The Blue Fairy looked back to Emma gravely, "Rumplestiltskin, he has brought the unimaginable here… He has brought magic, into this land without magic ".

OOOOO

Red sat, massaging her temples opposite her Granny in the diner; she had received a rather large headache once the mist had hit her. Grumbling silently and trying to gather her thoughts, she suddenly stood in shock, "Granny? "She whispered, barely audible.

Granny looked at her expectantly, "What is it girl? "

Red suddenly looked horrified, "I don't have my cloak ".

A look of ultimate dread suddenly washed over the elderly woman's face. As you could expect… Magical, wolf binding cloaks didn't exactly grow on trees did they?

OOOOO

Jiminy walked down the street unfamiliarly; even though he had spent twenty-eight years in his normal form, he was very unused to it. Although even he had to admit, being a cricket had its drawbacks. He glanced up and saw that he was getting closer to a diner, the diner in which he recognised from his fake life as the one run by Granny and Red… Or Ruby… Or whatever.

He hurried towards it, hoping to see someone, anyone that he recognised. When he reached to enter, he saw that, to his pleasure, he was able to reach the door handle, let alone to be able to open it. At that moment he was very happy not to be a cricket once more.

He stepped into the diner, and he frowned, his memories were very mixed up, he was having a hard time separating them, although it was getting easier. Seeing Granny and Red made it worse; because he remembered them very clearly, from both lives. He made his way over to the unhappy looking two and sat down with a huff beside Granny.

They looked at him a little warily and Granny cleared her throat, "Do we know you boy? "

He looked up surprised, and then remembered that no one would know him from this form. "Oh ", he shook his head and smiled, but before he could answer, the door burst open and wind whipped around the diner, causing the three to shield their eyes and turn away as the wind run rampart through the diner. Sounds of smashing and shaking windows filled their ears until the door slammed shut and silence ensued.

Red blinked several times and looked up; she surveyed the damage and sighed.

OOOOO

James and Snow surveyed their surroundings, as they shook off the tingling effects of the strange mist that had hit them with furious roiling clouds. It had been seemingly harmless and left them untouched. But it could not have been good.

They clutched each other's hands and started to grow tense.

"We have to find Emma ", Snow said very suddenly.

James glanced at her with surprise; then his face lit with realisation. His memories were very blurred, as there was much confusion; he had a hard time reaching some memories even before the curse hit. But he did recall clutching his daughter in his arms and placing her in the wardrobe; that was extremely clear to him. He smiled and pulled her in to kiss her lips lightly.

"Our daughter… She saved us… She found us ", James said, smiling faintly as he pulled back from his wife.

Snow beamed and nodded. They were suddenly almost knocked off their feet, as a whirlwind of force whipped around them, causing leaves to fly around them in a turbulence of fury. They clutched at each other, with eyes squeezed shut.

Clouds rumbled as they approached and the wind died very suddenly. They let go of each other cautiously, and looked around wonderingly.

Snow shivered with uncomfortableness. She grasped her husband's hand, "We should go ".

He more than agreed, and they both hurried off in search of their daughter, their saviour…

OOOOO

Deep below the earth, in caverns that stretched for miles, magic stirred, and a sudden gush of wind sent dirt, ash and all kinds of things tumbling into the cavernous abyss. Like a small tornado, the wind circled the ash and sent it spiralling into the air with an almost joyful abandon, the wind howled with frenzy around the tunnels and caverns, awakening the true magic of this land…

The wind died down and soon dissipated completely, leaving the ash into a nicely sized pile. After several moments, the pile shifted, and fell; as a figure emerged from the ashes like a phoenix from the cycle.

She dusted off herself with an air of self-entitlement, she frowned particularly and straightened, "Now then, let's see what the inhabitance of this dreadful realm are truly capable of ".

Malificent smirked and disappeared into the darkness.

_Reviews would be appreciated Hope you enjoyed!_

_LR_

_*point* The Blue Fairy's name "Reul Ghorm," which is Scots Gaelic for "blue star"._


	2. Indefinite Chaos

_Disclaimer- I wish I owned!_

_Chapter two: Indefinite Chaos._

Emma watched the wind ease from within the safety of the hospital. She looked troubled out the window, oblivious to the conversations behind her. Her thoughts still trying to comprehend the truth of the matter… She wasn't exactly sure what the truth was in any case, as her mind was just too over-crowded. She had defeated a dragon… She had broken; she shuddered at the thought of the curse yet again. And enveloped herself in the thought of Henry being alive… And hers…

Henry, although preoccupied, noticed Emma's sombre attitude. He knew she had a lot to think about, but he pleasantly thought of the time he could live happily ever after with his real mom. He immediately felt slightly disappointed, as Henry knew for sure that she was definitely not ready to be referred to as "Mom", no doubt still wrapping her head around the fact that she herself had a mother to grow accustomed to. Even though it still had not occurred to her.

"Oh, dear ", The Blue Fairy murmured, she glanced out the window and smiled gently to Henry, "Perhaps we should get you and your mother into protection ", she said softly. It occurred to her that Pinocchio was out there somewhere. As she had accepted the fact that Emma was indded without her mother. She grew slightly peeved at Gepetto, knowing his betrayal was indeed a harsh one. She shook her head slightly and smiled assuring at Henry and Emma, whose attention was now focussed on her. "I can take you to the Fairies, they will protect you both from Rumplestiltskin and the Queen; we cannot take any chances ", she explained. The wind had built up outside again, and was lashing the trees viciously, making them sway and groan with weariness. The clouds were certainly getting much closer, and as they did; the Blue Fairy grew most uncertain.

Emma glanced at Henry, and was uneasy; she couldn't help but agree with this… Blue Fairy. It was too dangerous for Henry to be in reach of Regina, or Mr Go-… Rumplestiltskin. She swallowed and nodded, "Yes, Rumplestiltskin is way too dangerous to be allowed near Henry ".

The Blue Fairy nodded, "And yourself Miss Swan ". The Blue Fairy was no fool, and she could tell the uncomfortableness surrounding Emma. If anyone called her by a Royal title, it would be likely that some sort of un-lady like verbal/physical reaction would happen…

Emma fidgeted uncomfortably and ruffled Henry's hair comfortingly, she felt drained of all she had, the undeniable urge to close her eyes and pretend this was all a dream was very alluring indeed… She glanced down at Henry, who was looking up to her with innocent and supportive eyes; those very intelligent eyes… She looked back to The Blue Fairy and nodded with a slightly determined look on her face; "Let's do this ".

OOOOO

Rumplestiltskin smiled wickedly, he couldn't help but glance at his beloved, his whole body jittering with magical sustenance and he felt like a new man… Or an old… Something…

Belle looked at him uneasily, "Why do you need magic? Is this not… "She trailed off, looking troubled at him, she clutched at his hand, having been without for so very long. But she couldn't help but feel uncharacteristically uneasy in his presence, as he had an almost maniacal air to him…

Rumplestiltskin smiled cruelly and shook his head, tutting gently he stopped and clutched her hand to his chest, as if in promise. "As I said, magic is power… And I need power to do something… "

Belle hesitated and nodded uneasily.

OOOOO

Snow and James were rapidly walking down the street of Storybrooke, both of them, scanning for their daughter. They suddenly heard a shout from across the street. They both spun around and saw that it was a familiar set of faces, along with another racing towards them.

"Red! "Snow exclaimed, embracing her and her Grandmother. She beamed at the two, as familiar faces were much welcome at this time.

Red grinned, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes! "

James interrupted swiftly, "Red, have you seen Emma? We need to see her ", he urged.

That was when the man only known as Archie Hopper spoke up. "I rather think that she would be at the hospital, since Henry has taken for the worse. "

James did not waste time on asking his identity, as he grabbed Snow's hand and dragged her in the direction of the hospital. Red, Granny and Jimny cricket trailed behind them.

When they barged in, Dr Whale approached them, "They are not here ", he announced quietly, surprising them all. Their focus trained on the doctor, he shifted almost uncomfortably, "It was for the best, for their safety ", he added helpfully.

James felt anger fill his heart and head, he scowled and took a steady breath, "Doctor, I would assure you, this is not your battle, we have need to see our daughter, at this moment! "He commanded roughly. He contained himself desperately, trying to refrain himself from throttling the good Doctor.

Doctor Whale scowled, "Don't threaten me Prince James ", he growled, he stood his ground firmly, "It's something you must take up with the Blue Fairy, whom, at this moment is not taking requests ".

_Enjoy! Review please Flames welcome, but be gentle with me pwease. More to come after my exams._

_LR_


	3. Frustration

_Disclaimer: I don't own this, sadly, ABC owns this… Or something similar anyway._

Chapter three: Frustration.

Sufficient to say, that Emma was uneasy. The Blue Fairy was pacing in a determined silence, every now and again glancing out the window, as if awaiting someone… Henry was exploring the Nunnery interestedly, picking up objects and setting them back where he found them.

The Blue Fairy stopped to listen, as the sound of footsteps alerted her to someone approaching them, she hurried from the room and met whoever it had been in the hall way. Muttering in undertone, Emma could barely hear what was being said, but it sounded slightly urgent.

"Henry? The Blue Fairy", she mulled quietly, motioning her son over. "In your book, she's good right? "

Henry frowned, "Not a book Emma. Remember? "He sounded a little patronising and disappointed in her. But he saw the uneasiness in her eyes and reined in his tone. He hadn't forgotten that she had been leaving, and was not sure if she was still on that path; even though he couldn't think it possible that she could think of such a thing since the curse had been broken.

Emma waved him on, "Yeah ", she hedged.

Henry pondered her question, but he was stumped, "It never said. You know… She turned Pinocchio into a real boy, and helped Jiminy cricket and all, but it never said. ", he shrugged generally. He suddenly grinned, "But come on Emma, she _was_ a Nun. If she was bad, why would be she be a Nun in this world? "

Emma smiled at his tone and reasoning, but they were both interrupted by two people entering, one the Blue Fairy, and the other an unfamiliar woman, who was beaming with what it seemed like never ending happiness.

Before anything could happen, the woman bounded up to Emma and took her hands in hers, beaming, "I will be the best Fairy Godmother in the world! "She burst out excitedly; she was almost humming with happiness. Behind her, from the look on The Blue Fairy's face, it looked as if she was about to have some sort of stroke.

Emma hesitated a little unsurely, she tried to pull her hands out of the wired Nun's hands, but she had a death grip on her. She was suddenly feeling like the Dragon was much more appealing at that moment, compared to this… Emma glanced at Henry, with a slight look of alarm on her face as the Nun continued to babble on about her determination of her duties or something along those lines. She muttered to him, "Stand back, she may vomit rainbows in a moment".

Henry smiled.

The Blue Fairy wrenched their hands apart and glared, "This is Nova ", she seemed more agitated than when she first left the room not even five minutes ago.

Emma swallowed, her usual look of uncomfortable understanding and disbelief

OOOOO

Snow sat, looking defeated in the hospital waiting room, knowing that James was still trying to force information out of Dr Whale. She felt miserable, her daughter was gone, and her… Grandson… It had occurred to her not long ago, that she in fact, had a grandson. The fact that she had missed out on her daughter growing up, as well as her beautiful grandson had not eluded her thought. She smiled weakly at the thought of her Miniature Prince Charming. She wondered if Emma was thinking of her…

"Snow ", James called her, striding towards her, looking like a man on a mission. She looked up as he approached her. "He won't talk, so we should move on and ask around, maybe try and track down some of our friends, before Regina shows up? "

Snow looked at him with a heartbroken expression, which make him feel immediately guilt ridden.

He sighed and knelt beside her, taking her hand in his, "We have to assemble our allies. What happens if Emma's in trouble? And we need help? Maybe we can track down someone who can help find The Blue Fairy ", he offered hopefully. James was in pain, seeing his love suffer wasn't something he could stand, he needed to find his daughter, but seeing his wife like this was worse than being gutted, and he had to rectify this first.

Snow looked at him, her doe eyes making his chest ache with sadness. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, as she nodded woefully.

OOOOO

Red hurried across the street, along with Jiminy, she searched high and low for anyone she recognised. So far she didn't see anyone she knew, not even the mystery man she was travelling around town with. She looked at him questioningly and opened her mouth to ask who on earth was he; when suddenly a booming, accented voice called out from behind her.

"Hey! Wait a minute! "

Jiminy and Red spun around to see Gepetto hurrying after them. Red recognised him and Jiminy grinned with excitement.

"Gepetto! "Jiminy cried and hurried to meet the older man. They embraced warmly and when Gepetto pulled away, he sized up the born again cricket, now re-born back into man; clasping his arms affectionately.

"Jiminy! It's been a long time since I saw such a large cricket ", he joked friendly.

Red's eyes bulged slightly with a look of amazement and bewilderment, "What? "She mumbled confusingly.

OOOOO

TWO HOURS LATER….

"Now, we need to make sure the Queen does not locate our daughter before we can find her. "James announced as her strode through the door of Grannies with Snow. There was a large sized group of people in Grannies, since James and Snow sent messages and made several calls through the awfully convenient phones in town to major allies that were there in the war room when The Blue fairy made the announcement that had led to this very moment.

Gepetto nodded grimly, thinking only of his son, whom he did not see and recall seeing before the curse had been broken. Jiminy looked at him sympathetically, and spoke up. "Well we can set up guards to keep a look out for Emma. But I see no danger that Emma and Henry stay with The Blue Fairy ", he reasoned. Jiminy received a multitude of glares, his collar burned and he wished he was a cricket once more. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well she has almost always led the straight and narrow, "He coughed, "I m-mean, I have known her for a life time and she has always um… " He swallowed, not wanting to exactly lie, but to say that The Blue Fairy was extremely trustworthy was a long shot… As she had told the Royals that there had been only one place in the cupboard… And just look at how that turned out.

Gepetto took the lead, sensing his friend's crippling fear of the angry looks from people around him. "The Blue Fairy has always protected. "He vowed, "She gave me my son, and helped your daughter escape the curse in order to save us all. I believe she is trustworthy ", he commended firmly.

Snow frowned and returned her gaze to Jiminy, curiosity clawed at her as she had a hard time placing this man. "Who are you? "She asked suddenly, relieving everyone's desire to also know.

Jiminy looked stunned for many moments, before offering a sheepish smile, "Jiminy the cricket now man ". He introduced himself politely.

Everyone was stunned, and again, Snow rebounded quickly. "But… You're not a cricket anymore? "

Jiminy looked slightly embarrassed, "No, I was a man, then uh a cricket, so naturally the curse turned me back ", he explained awkwardly. He shuffled his feet while the group mulled the answer with mostly astonished facial expressions.

Snow frowned suspiciously, but her mind was spoken by her husband before she could ask herself. "How on earth, did you become a cricket? " James asked incredulously.

Jiminy coloured and cleared his throat painfully and uncomfortably. "Well… The Blue Fairy turned me into one ".

There was silence for many moments before Red spoke up. "So… "She started, "You want us to trust someone… Who turned you into a cricket? "She concluded.

_Reviews perhaps? The next one will have a Charming family… Kinda reunion… You could call it that._

_I has plans…_

_LR_


	4. Some People Aren't so Charming

_I sadly do not own OUAT, only my renditions of this brilliant series._

Chapter four: Some People Aren't so Charming…

It had been hours since the towns people had dispersed, in order to find and track down the Blue Fairy, all of the allies of good had grouped and had started a rather determined search party… That is, after they had all stopped arguing about the Blue Fairy's motives. Snow had stayed in Granny's diner alone, as it was the meeting point if one group had news; they would come back and report back to her, and she would send her beautiful blue birds out to the rest of the groups still out there.

Snow sat depressed in a booth, and made circles with some spilt water on the table top. Her thoughts were consumed with remembering everything from her life in this town, trying to recall every moment in which she had been with Emma, and also with Henry. She also recalled times with Regina, these memories caused her to scowl with fury, and the misery she had cursed them all with had not ended, it was still playing horrid games on her mind.

She suddenly heard a large crash and screams from far down the street, she bolted up right and rushed over to the window and pressed her cheek against the glass desperately, as a deep sense of foreboding filled her, making her stomach churn sickeningly. The window quickly fogged from her desperate breaths and she wiped the fog away desperately. But she saw a flash of fire and she ducked as a store up the street exploded with fire. Snow hurried behind the counter and peered over it anxiously, awaiting the same to happen to Granny's diner as when the blast had rocked the structure, the glass of the windows had cracked and all but shattered ominously.

Snow ducked in cautiousness as another blast sounded, along with a dreadful roar of fury.

She heard the bell of Granny's diner sound with an unceremoniously chipper "Ding" amongst the chaos. She suddenly was thrown to the ground behind the counter in a flash of unceremonious tackling.

Emma pulled back and they both did a slight double take at seeing the other, Snow opened her mouth and spluttered, not being able to form a proper sentence at seeing her lovely daughter, wearing her lovely husbands sword at her hip. Emma on the other hand, was already getting to her feet and dragging Snow along with her, hissing "Quickly! "She dragged her bodily into the kitchen, they steadied the swinging door and Emma peered out the circular window into the diner as another roar shook the entire diner.

Snow was staring hypnotised at Emma, unable to tear her eyes away, but her throat dry with nervousness.

Emma turned carefully to look at her mother, but was struck by the sudden awkwardness, she cleared her throat, "Sorry about the tackle ", she said uncomfortably, shuffling her feet sub-consciously and glancing inadvertently away, trying to find interest in anything but her stunned mother and old friend.

Snow shook her head, getting her thoughts together, she smiled with excitement and threw her arms around Emma, "Oh Emma! "She beamed and gripped her tightly.

Emma stood frozen, unsure what to do and feeling mortified at her inability to think of anything to say or do. She patted her on the back awkwardly, silently begging for the hug to end.

Snow pulled back and wiped a tear away, She held her at arm's length and beamed.

Emma cleared her throat, "Look… This is unnerving for me ", she let that hang for several seconds, then continued, "It's been twenty-eight years, and its just a lot to take in… I mean… "She sighed and shrugged with discomfort, "It's a lot to ask of someone to do all at once… "She trailed off when she saw the devastated look on Snows face. Her throat constricted and the atrocious feeling of guilt raided her senses. She cleared her throat and embraced her mother stiffly, "Look, Mar- er I mean, Snow ", she spluttered and pulled back, "Uh I mean… Mom ", she glanced at Snow anxiously, to see warm delight and a faint smile on her lips.

"Oh Emma ", she whispered, embracing her once again, "I'm sorry for being a nag ", she blushed slightly, "It's a little disorienting for me as well ", she muttered coyly.

There was another roar, closer now. There was suddenly silence, which sent chills up their spines. They both heard the inappropriate cheerful "Ding" of the diner's door opening. Both Snow and Emma threw each other a look of alarm, they backed away from the door and Emma indicated to the side door. They crept slowly and quietly towards it, but the swinging door suddenly blew off its hinges and they both recoiled. Emma pulled her father's sword from its sheath at her hip and held it tightly and nervously.

Maleficent stood in the doorway ominously smiling, "Well well well, isn't this a coincidence ".

OOOOO

James was running towards the nerve racking explosions and screams of terror; his mind reeling because he knew they came from the area of Granny's diner, and his thoughts immediately went to his beloved Snow.

He suddenly saw to his surprise Henry sprinting out from a street to stop fifty feet in front of James in a explosion of huffing. A young woman appeared behind him, also panting, but seeming anxious as well. "Henry! We can't be out here; I can't protect you when you're out here! "She cried desperately.

Henry pouted indignantly, "Emma is out here! Why didn't you stop her from leaving? "He accused between breaths. "She needs protecting too! She's the saviour! "

Nova sighed wearily, "She left without telling me! "She burst out.

Henry crossed his arms stubbornly, and James approached them quickly, "Henry! "He exclaimed.

The young boy spun around, and his entire face lighted up with joy, he sprinted and leapt into his grandfathers arms, "You're here! "He slid down and frowned almost accusingly at Nova, "Can you talk some sense into her? "He asked innocently.

James frowned at Nova, "You are a fairy ", he observed tactfully, even though she lacked wings, he appraised her and found it all together… Fairy-like. "Is the Blue Fairy intending to show her traitorous side anytime soon? "He accused.

Nova spluttered, "N-no! "She squeaked, she seemed very flustered, "She isn't a traitor "She babbled aghast.

James scowled and crossed his arms, "She kidnapped my daughter, Emma and my grandson, Henry here. "

Nova jogged up and down stunned, "No! No, she only wanted to protect them against the magic ", she exclaimed flustered.

James seemed stunned, the dark clouds above rumbled with promised rain and Henry glanced from his Grandfather, back to Nova. "What do you mean magic? This is a land without magic ", he said testily.

Nova shook her head wildly, "Rumplestiltskin brought magic here, that purple mist… "She trailed off with a squeak and she clapped her hands over her mouth, staring horrified at something past James and Henry…

_Enjoy! Hopefully it wasn't too cliffhanger-y ;0 _

_Will update quicker (Hopefully), I'll update my twitter/FF profile on progress._

_Reviews would be appreciated _

_LR_


	5. The Blue Conspirator

_Disclaimer: OUAT isn't mine unfortunately._

Chapter five: A Blue Conspirator.

The door creaked open, as the lock had been snapped and the door already slightly ajar. The Blue Fairy entered the room carefully, identifying her surroundings before moving towards her objective. She skimmed her fingers over the unvarnished wood of a now grown Pinocchio, saddened at the thought of his troubled life in this world, very alone, and very vulnerable to temptation. She did not blame him from straying, although she was disappointed of course. The Blue Fairy tilted her head to the side and pulled from her cardigan a small satchel.

She sat down next to the wooden man, and flicked open the opening to the satchel, The Blue Fairy tilted it to the side, and a small amount of fairy dust sprinkled out and misted over him; as she whispered, "Time to wake, my brave child ".

OOOOO

Emma felt her throat constricting and tension filled her. She recognised that same glint in this woman's eyes; she knew somehow, that this was that same dragon she fought deep under Storybrooke. She moved in front of her mother, not willing to lose her mother, now that she had finally found her.

But Snow had other ideas, as she yanked Emma back behind her instead, "You need to go Emma, you have no idea who you dealing with ", she said firmly.

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Oh the drama, it doesn't matter dear, both of your fates will be the same ". She flashed them a cruel smile, and winked.

Emma snorted, "I know exactly who I'm dealing with, she's a dragon woman who Regina locked away ", she retorted, ignoring Maleficent entirely, "Obviously she was locked away for a reason ", she added.

Snow looked at Emma incredulously, but was cut off by a sudden exclamation from Maleficent. "I think you both are missing the point ", she drawled.

Emma suddenly launched the sword at Maleficent, who tilted her head slightly to the side, causing the sword to miss her narrowly and imbed itself in the door frame behind her. She smirked harshly and took a step forward, "Now that's more like it ", she whispered tauntingly, making chills tingle up their spines.

OOOOO

Red was looking around rapidly, sprinting for the diner as the hideous monstrous noises had come from, she had left her grandmother behind, as she had been unable to keep up with Red's pace. She could smell burning, and her instincts howled with danger. She suddenly came to an abrupt halt and she was faced with the sudden appearance of The Blue Fairy before her.

Red felt her anger rising, but was dampened by the vision of The Blue Fairy holding a familiar looking blanket in her arms, "Hey! "She said confused, memories from her life as Ruby flooding in; "That's one of the blankets from Granny's bed and breakfast ", she said in revelation.

The Blue Fairy raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I was just there, running an errand, and thought you would appreciate it ", she held it out simply and indicated for her to take it.

Red looked at her suspiciously, as the clouds roiled above and thunder rumbled. She took a wary step forward, "Why would I appreciate a blanket? "She asked carefully.

Tilting her head to the side, The Blue Fairy smiled knowingly, "The full moon is approaching, the people are not safe from you in this world, as they were in the last ", she explained, indicating to the blanket yet again. She seemed oblivious to the thunder overhead, even though it made Red edgy. "I thought you would also appreciate a charm in the blanket, to smother the wolf's transformation ", she added.

Red's eyes widened in shock, was she being serious? Her eyes suddenly narrowed, "But this is a world without magic ", she muttered.

The Blue Fairy winked and threw the blanket at her. Red caught it and heard her mutter, "Not anymore it isn't". She watched as The Blue Fairy walked away as if on a mission.

OOOOO

Belle gazed at her true love with troubled eyes, she was unsure how he had fared, how his sanity; or insanity, had fared in these twenty-eight years. She herself was having trouble finding herself in the muddled muck of her mind. She hesitated before speaking her mind.

"Why are you so determined? "She whispered softly.

He grinned with an air of maniac. "I just am dear. "He sighed and grinned with delight, "Now Miss. Swan will come to me, and then I can continue with my goal ", he rubbed his hands together. "I am so very close ", he muttered to himself.

Belle was very hesitant, as he continued to switch moods frequently. He adored of her, then very suddenly, he would become very serious, then happy, then the cycle would continue. She was unsure whether this was the same man she had known all those years ago…

OOOOO

Emma clutched at her mother's hand and smiled encouragingly when Snow glanced back at her daughter.

Maleficent raised her staff that had magically appeared, and snorted, "Good will never win ", she sneered. She pointed her staff firmly, and the magic build up was discernible. A sudden crash sounded and before Emma or Snow could blink; Maleficent went flying into and through the side wall. Bricks and plaster flew in all directions. Snow threw Emma to the ground, in fear of some sort of explosion or flying debris.

"You both should probably get up, that won't put her down for long ", a familiar voice sounded dryly.

_Enjoy! Reviews would be hugely appreciated, just. Down. There. Is. Review. Button….._

_Thanks for reading by the way!_

_LR_


	6. Unlikely Ally

_From this chapter onwards will go the August way, less travel time with our lil Swan princess and more the Puppet! _

_Disclaimer: Not all mine, only lil bit._

Chapter six: Unlikely Ally.

Snow found herself staring into the eyes of her once beloved step-mother; she couldn't believe what she was seeing, as Regina grimly stood in the doorway of the now half destroyed kitchen. She heard Emma groan behind her: "Not you, I have enough to deal with ".

Regina lunged forward and snared the both of them by the arms, both of them shocked at her new found strength as the mayor, and now denounced Evil Queen dragged them through the diner and through the front door, "We really need to get out of here, to a safer place ".

Emma was shocked to see Henry and… She suddenly felt extremely hot under the collar as she caught sight of her would be father standing right beside Henry, with a protective hand resting on his head and glowering at Regina. Henry seemed in bliss, his very dreams come true; even in the presence of the Evil Queen.

Nova hovered closer to Emma, "Emma! "She blurted out, "What were you thinking? "She checked her over for injuries as Emma rolled her eyes in morbid embarrassment and shooed her away.

Emma had known she would never be able to hunt down the truth with Nova trailing so close to her, desperate not to screw up her first God-mother-y quest. And she also knew it was safest for Henry to be protected by a bunch of fairy nun's. So she had quickly explained to Henry why she had to leave, and had escaped the smothering watchful eye of Nova.

Emma shrugged, "No need to smother someone who is meant to be free to protect. Wasn't that why I was born? "She challenged, glaring daggers at the Fairy.

Nova paused and seemed to seriously consider this, she looked doubtfully to Snow, then back to Emma, "I suppose… "

Regina sighed frustrated, "Yes yes, but this isn't the time to ponder the motives behind Miss. Swan's conception. "She waved her hand carelessly and a nearby post box exploded, letters flying in all directions. She winced, "I apologise, my powers take a little getting used to after so long ".

James glared, "Whose fault is that? "He grumbled icily, he scowled, "Why are you even helping us? "James demanded.

Rain started to splatter down from the dark and unforgiving clouds above. Regina scowled with irritation, "Rumplestiltskin played me, all of us. He knew that Maleficent would be released and he probably took great amusement from the fact she would destroy the majority of the town. I put two and two together, and I figured the only way for me to get my little revenge against him was to help you all ". He gaze lingered on Henry, "And of course, some innocence's will be dragged into the violence along the way, and I couldn't stand the thought ".

Emma, still having a twisted feeling in her chest about Regina, not feeling all too clear on which side Regina was really on. But she did owe her for helping save Henry… Even though she was at fault… She sighed, "I guess another gun is good enough, but we'll be watching you Regina ", she invoked the philosophy of Ripley, rationalising that Regina could be a good, if temporary; ally.

Regina nodded carefully, raising an eyebrow at Snow, whom didn't look happy, but was nodding grudgingly.

James couldn't help but nod too, as he knew that Regina loved Henry, and as long as his life was also in danger, she would not try anything crass. He had been hesitant at first, when he had first discovered her behind him. He had not known what to think; but when Henry had asked her for help in finding Emma, her torn look had become almost… Heart wrenching. He had felt an almost shameful satisfaction that she now knew what it felt like to also have a child in her grasp, but knew the child had to be relinquished… He had reasoned that the David side of him was letting him see other sides of things, although still kept his charming original personality as well. James knew with pleasure that he could never lose himself, it was impossible; he knew fate wasn't that cruel, and he would always find the love inside himself.

Snow shook her head, after an awkward pause, "I kind of agree with Regina ", she shuddered, "As horrifying as that may sound. We have to get to somewhere safe, that woman didn't seem so forgiving ". She looked to Emma hopefully, "I trust your judgement Emma ", she added softly.

Nova flushed and bounced slightly with excitement, "I can do that! "Cutting through all of the soft sentimentality with a violent shout. She pulled out a small satchel and took a small handful of fairy dust from inside it and blew it gently over the group. They promptly disappeared in a haze of fairy dust; just as sounds of movement started to echo from inside the diner.

OOOOO

When he woke, he felt disorientated, a veil of mist receding from his mind as magic fuelled his limbs. He lifted his arm experimentally, listening to the wooden joints rub together. He had not heard that sound in a very long time, since before he was a real boy…

August felt intense happiness surge through his body as he whispered to himself, "She did it, she broke the curse ". He pushed himself into sitting position and flexed his wooden and unvarnished fingers, frowning with confusion, "Why am I still wooden? "He asked disturbed to no one in particular.

He stared at the shameful, unvarnished wood, knowing that his punishment for not being a good boy had caught up to him, and only redemption could make him a real boy once again. August grimly stretched his wooden digits, and then squeezed them into a makeshift fist; he pushed himself to the side of the bed stiffly and stood unsteadily, testing his wooden limbs. Slightly surprised that they worked well… Just like he remembered…

OOOOO

"Wait! "A voice called out desperately. Jiminy spun around in surprise as he spotted Red hurrying towards him with a blanket bundled in her arms.

She caught up to him and smiled encouragingly, "Found anything? "She asked hopefully.

Jiminy shook his head and shrugged, "Maybe I was better as a cricket? I did much more better things as a conscious than a man, maybe its fate ", he suggested with a sense of bitterness. He recalled how much trouble his alter ego Archie had had and regretted the fact that the two of them were now merged; he figured that Archie was now affecting him on another level.

Red smiled and patted him on the back, "You just need to give your man self a try, maybe it'll be different ", she proposed. She shrugged and frowned as light drops of rain rolled down her cheeks, "I didn't find anything either, maybe I'm better as a wolf ", she joked.

Jiminy did a double take at her, "What?! "He asked, slightly alarmed.

Red patted him on the back and shrugged, "Inside joke I guess ", and led him away.

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, catch ya next time I update._

_Review, hate, like. Do a little dance, whatever…._

_XOXO Gossip girl…_

_Oh I mean… LR…_

_Woops ;)_


End file.
